


are weather reporters even necessary?

by koie



Category: EXO (Band), K-pop
Genre: Gen, I didn't realize that Sehun is the only one not mentioned by name, Other, but it's a thing, how do endings, not an impressive thing, so i wrote a thing, whoops
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-04-16
Updated: 2013-04-16
Packaged: 2017-12-08 16:11:53
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 757
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/763369
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/koie/pseuds/koie
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>"The best thing one can do when it's raining is to let it rain."</p>
            </blockquote>





	are weather reporters even necessary?

**Author's Note:**

> April 14, 2013  
> 10:34 p.m.  
> Oh my god I wrote a thing. It rained earlier, which puts me in a crap mood, and I figured it'd put EXO in a crap mood too. I just. I regret everything. /vomits everywhere

It's a bleak Sunday morning in a foreign country when Kyungsoo decides that weather reporters are among the least trustworthy people on Earth - perhaps second only to marriage counselors and pool hustlers.

He'd dressed according to the previous night's forecast: slacks and a polo, with a cardigan suited for "light breeze", not "raging monsoon".

"Of course," he sighs, turning on his heel and starting back towards the hotel, whirls of debris dancing unsteadily in the street beside him.

Kyungsoo rarely gets whole days off, so he doesn't mind too much that his free time ends in exactly an hour - especially considering they have a performance to prepare for. He is irked, however, by the weather reporter's failure to assess today's conditions; even more so by his own failure to anticipate the mistake and have a contingency plan - say, a thicker jacket, at least.

Back in the hotel room, he passes the time until rehearsal by staring out the window at the grey expanse obstructing the sky.

 

* * *

 

A cold, sticky downpour that subsequent evening has Kyungsoo thinking that maybe he sort of hates this job (this  _lifestyle_ , supplies a muted voice, and Kyungsoo decides he hates the voice, too).

He wouldn't care so much about the weather if he were an average off-duty 20-year-old who could heed the flash-flood warnings. But he isn't an average off-duty 20-year-old, so he cares a lot; even more so now that the coordis have them stage-ready in flashy ensembles totally inappropriate for the weather. Though Kyungsoo is lucky to not be assigned the more obnoxious garments, he still has to watch Jongin dance himself limp in them, which honestly isn't all that preferable.

By the end of their set (of the same four songs, Kyungsoo notes with bland resignation), Jongin looks about ready to collapse, Baekhyun's meticulous liner is running thick kohl tracks under his eyes, and everyone's clothes are dripping, pants a bit dirty at the knees. Kyungsoo's throat is raw, and he wonders how much he'd care if it stayed that way forever.

A few minutes later he concludes that, soaking wet and miserable, now isn't the time to be wondering about anything.

Hardly a word is said between Joonmyun's obligatory "Great performance, everyone!" and the manager's roll-call at the airport, but the looks exchanged by the six of them are enough to confirm that Kyungsoo isn't alone in his sulking. They don't even try to disguise their despondence in front of the fans and their cameras; Kyungsoo hears them start murmuring to each other about " _oppadeul_ being forced to work too hard" and "the weather ruining everyone's moods". He doesn't quite disagree.

 

* * *

 

 

It's a little past 3 a.m. the following Monday and Kyungsoo's head is resting on Jongin's chest, and they might be vaguely cuddling. Vaguely, because the other four K members are there huddled around the same coffee table, and Kyungsoo is pretty sure there are a few implicit boundaries, even in this generally progressive household.

The t.v. is on, mostly cheesy infomercials and old syndicated cartoons, but no one is really watching anyway. They're all too exhausted to go to their own rooms or change out of the outfits they'd worn on the plane back home; no one even really moves from their initial position of collapse until they hear the unmistakable hiss of rainfall over Pororo's theme song.

"Rain  _again_?" Chanyeol flails, slinking halfway off of his chair.

"I freaking hate this weather," Jongin grumbles into the arm of the couch, half asleep and probably pouting.

"Same," everyone intones, more or less synchronized. Everyone, that is, except Kyungsoo. And he doesn't mean to say anything, really, but it's out of his sheer habit of keeping everyone from whining that results in a lighthearted "It isn't all  _that_ bad."

This earns him five bleary-eyed stares, and Kyungsoo sighs, because yeah, he doesn't believe a word of it, either.

"Okay, fine, it sucks." He wiggles an arm out from behind Jongin's back to alleviate the pins and needles. "But it can't suck for long, right?"

This time, when he says it he can believe it, and he can tell the others do, too. They grunt their assent and Kyungsoo nods a little to himself. Right. Because a lot of things up to now have sucked. But overall...

Kyungsoo lets himself lean a little closer to Jongin, and - at 3:30 a.m. on a Monday - decides that, overall, things aren't that bad.

(But things  _would_ be better with an accurate weather report every now and then.)


End file.
